Manaidr
Manaidr, also known by his original name CrashtoHedgehog, as well as his sarcastic nickname "Mayonnaise Doctor", is a speedrunner who competed in most of the IAS tournaments, winning IAS 10. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 This was Mayo's first IAS tournament and probably his worst. He was placed in Group B with Slugha1, Mr100PercentGamer, and XtremeVideoGamer321 (later replaced by Yogamoanyo) with a very contradictory record. His first match was with Slugha1 in Crash 3 race to beat Tiny with one box gem, which he won. His second match was against Mr100PercentGamer in a Crash Team Racing race to beat Ripper Roo with two CTR tokens, which he also lost. His final match against Yogamoanyo was a Crash 1 match to finish the first island with 2 gems which he also lost, but he wasn't out of IAS 2 just yet. He was asked to be in a match against Mallqui123, in which they decided that they would do a Crash 2 race to beat the Komodo Brothers with 3 colored Gems. He lost this match as well, though he was offered to join the final anyway, but turned it down, feeling like he would just be cheating the tournament if he kept getting brought back with constant losses. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Manaidr came back to the IAS 3 without really expecting to win (he lacked the proper experience to speedrun Spyro properly) but even so, gave the community (and himself) plenty to talk about in the tournament. He had two things in mind over the IAS 3 course: 1.) Try to come up with more original speedruns. 2.) Wait for his new emulator controller to come. His first match was against Ratchet5 in the game "The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning" which he lost due to some loading issues. The match of memoir with him was his second, however, as he raced CrashBandiSpyro12 (whom had recently won the IAS 2). The race was in Spyro: A Hero's Tail to get 5 light gems and 4 dark gems, which CrashBandiSpyro won, and Mayo never finished as his game was severely corrupted and eventually he rage-quit. His last match was delayed a bit due to his waiting on a new controller to come, which didn't arrive until just a couple of days before the end of Round 1. He raced TheAFH013 in Spyro 3 to get the Funky Chicken (a skill point in Seashell Shore.), which he lost. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 IAS 4 was a Ratchet and Clank tournament and anything could happen. This is where it would be believed that Mayo's skill level had increased radically as he was believed for a while to have the skill to make it to the IAS 4 Grand Final. His first race was against Random8127 (a friend of ratchet5), a R&C3 race to reach Annihilation Nation which to nobody's surprise he lost. When he faced Lapogne36 in a Ratchet & Clank 1 race to Rilgar he surprised a fair number of people by beating him (Lapogne was predicted to be a Grand Finalist), although several people (including Manaidr himself) believed his victory to be due to the fact Mayo chitched and Lapogne did not. A shocking revelation came about from his Group when CrystalFissure was unable to do his race due to technical difficulties, thus giving Manaidr a default victory. This forced Mayo, Random and Lapogne into a Triple Threat, the top two scoring people would move on in the race which was a Ratchet & Clank 2 race to rescue Clank and defeat Chainblade in which Mayo beat Lapogne for the second time in a row. It was a very close victory, but this victory had Mayo and Lapogne move on, with both expected to reach the grand final (ratchet5's predictions as stated in the Triple Threat were: 1st-Mr100PercentGamer, 2nd-MeckleMissuer, 3rd-Manaidr, 4th-Lapogne36.). There was one small problem though, his Round 2 opponent was MeckleMisuer. Another R&C2 Race, this one to beat the first Biker race, was actually recorded twice. The first win was debatable (Mayo said he finished first, but MeckleMisuer claimed he had been done for a few minutes, despite being a couple of levels behind only a moment ago). Mayo agreed to a rematch though as Meckle "lost his gameplay footage", in which Mayo ultimately lost to Meckle. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 After IAS 2, there wasn't a lot of doubt that Mayo wouldn't get out of the Group Stage in IAS 5, until he was drawn in Group I with ThaRixer, Nintendogen64, and That237Guy, which was tied with Group H as the easiest group. With Rixer defeating NintendoGen64 in an earlier match, he just needed to beat Mayo or That237Guy, and Mayo just so happened to be first. The match was a Crash 2 race to beat 6 levels with 25 lives with a surprise victory for Manaidr. But his victory streak didn't end there, he would soon face NintendoGen64 in a Crash Tag Team Racing race to get all Tier 1 cars and to reach Happily Never Faster in which he surprised everyone in the community with how quickly he was able to defeat Angus (later NintendoGen64 and Ratchet5 gave him the fastest runner award for this match). This just left his match with That237Guy, which to many people was an easy win for Mayo, but it was actually a pretty close match, which was a Crash 1 race to beat 4 Tawna bonus Rounds. Even so, Mayo defeated him, moving onto Round 2 with a perfect score with his match against MrFinlandboy (Crash Bandicoot 2-Race to get all 5 colored gems) in which he lost (there are rumors that he may have thrown this match in protest at the TheStickKid drama that had occurred just a couple days before the match), but even so finishing his match a few minutes after MrFinlandboy. Believing his IAS 5 journey to be over, he started focusing on his let's plays again, only to discover he had been entered into the Wildcard match, despite not signing up for it. He even said he was considering dropping out, but not wanting LukeRF44 to get in he stayed in himself (by this time he and Yogamoanyo had become really good friends on YouTube and he didn't want him to lose to Luke), and when the Wildcard match occurred he finished in third place after DessertMonkeyJK and ToddGamerPro but before Yogamoanyo (who was having a consistent death streak until he ragequit). Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Manaidr was drawn in Group A. He beat DavidLetsPlays in a race to beat Crush with 10 orbs in Spyro 2, TehBrummieGamer in a race to beat 3 bosses in Spyro 1 and Mariojinn2 in a race to 15 orbs in Spyro 2. In Round 2 Manaidr beat SamatelloHD in a race to rescue Lyle and reach Dream Weavers in Spyro 1. In the Quarter-Finals Manaidr lost to EvilOmnimon in a race to talk to Boris the Explorer in Spyro 2. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Manaidr returned in IAS 7, but he was eliminated in the Group Stage after losing to Crash41596 and Magnus in Toy Story 2 races. Participation in IAS? Nein! After losing so thoroughly in IAS 7, Mayo took a small break from speedrunning to focus on his own channel and personal issues, but came back in IAS? Nein!. His Round 1 group was a bit of a mess, with many people coming, leaving and being replaced, requiring Mayo to do double the required matches of a typical round 1 from IAS. Eventually the mess was fixed by merging his group (Group D) and another group (Group C) together, since Group D had Group C's required game, along with an extra game. (note the following only considers the runs that were counted for points, the others will not be counted here.) Mayo's first match was against Playsihull in a speedrun of "South Park" for the N64 to complete 2 levels with 20,000 points, in which Mayo was victorious. After this Mayo did his run with SuperGhettoSandwich, who wished to do a speedrun of the puzzle game "Kula World" aka "Roll Away" to finish 40 non-bonus stage levels. Mayo was victorious here as well, but due to problems with the commentary was forced to come up with a more creative solution and redub the whole thing himself in a somewhat comedic manner. Mayo was somewhat benched here since this is where some people started getting kicked, replaced, and etc. When the merge finally happened Mayo did his match with LukeRF44 in Crash 3 to collect 3 gems (one of which had to be a colored gem.). Mayo lost this match, but he did his last match of Round 1 against LonghairGaming to defeat the first boss in Medievil, and after several hiccups from both sides Mayo won the match. As the Group winner, Mayo went through to Round 2 quite easily, with his new opponent being KingEurope1 in Banjo-Kazooie. The original race was to get 3 jiggy pieces in Freezeezy Peak; however, the competitors realized how long this type of run would be, so they decided just to clock out at a certain point and tally points, in which Mayo was victorious again. Mayo had already taken place in the winners' race for Round 2, but lost. Mayo's Round 3 run was against MrFinlandboy in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to get 2 empty bottles and talk to Zelda in Hyrule Castle, in which Mayo was beaten. Mayo took place in both of the losers races for this round, failing quite miserably in the Spyro race, but surprisingly winning the Crash 3 race. This allowed him into Round 4. The Quarter-Finals had Mayo facing off against ShoReWol, and with both competitors just wanting the run to be over and done with, did a Crash 3 run with several different objectives, which were to, in no particular order, get a game over in Under Pressure (level 2), get the gem in Toad Village (level 1), get two relics (one from warp room 1 and the other from warp room 2, of any color), and get another game over in Double Header. Mayo won this match as well, and took part in the winners race for the Round, but lost to MrFinlandBoy. The Semi-Finals had Mayo facing off against LukeRF44 again (they faced off back in Round 1.), they did a Gex 2 speedrun (Surprisingly the tournaments's only Gex 2 race.) to defeat the 3rd boss of the game, and despite Mayo never having played the game prior to the suggestion, he still managed to defeat Luke and move onto the Grand Final. The Grand Final involved 3 speedruns with 3 games. Starting with A Bugs Life, a game which, like Gex 2, Mayo had ever even touched prior to the suggestion, but also like the semi-final match proved to be Mayo's strong point with him gaining an early lead. After this was Ocarina of Time to get to Zelda in Hyrule Castle which, much like in round 3, was Mayo's worst point while not doing necessarily bad, he left enough extra time for the others to catch up. Finally there was a Crash 3 race to beat Cortex, starting from the third warp room, in which most of the positions were solidified. Mayo ultimately came out in second place for the match, and the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 10 Mayo took another small break from speedruning after IAS? Nein!, but swiftly came back to IAS 10 upon the announcement. He was drawn into Group C. He did 2 matches, against StardustNova (who quit, rendering the speedrun void.) and MrGamesendy, which was a chitched Spyro 2 race to get 10 orbs and 2 skill points, which he won. Mrthingus was also in his group, but was kicked for his inactivity. Due to this and Stardust's departure, a third competitor, Stibnitive, joined Mayo's group. Stibnitive and Mayo also did a Spyro 2 race, to reach George the Snow Leopard in Crystal Glacier, non-chitched. Mayo won this as well and proceeded onto Round 2. Because of Group C's idling, Mayo was initially unsure who he would be facing in Round 2, but eventually his position against DessertMonkeyJK was secured. They did a Crash 3 scavenger hunt for 50 points in which Mayo was victorious again. The Semi-Finals gave him a more difficult opponent in Ratchet5. They decided on a Spyro 1 match, which was also a bingo board. Mayo's route proved to be faster, and he progressed to the Grand Final. The Grand Final included Mayo, Abdul TheArabicGuy, LukeRF44 and Supster131. After many issues with arguments and delays between competitors, hosts, and co-hosts (such as Ratchet5 and Xindictive) the finalists agreed on a speedrun through Crash 2 and Spyro 1. Crash 2 would be a race to get the gem route gem in Spaced Out and beat the game any%, non-chitched, and spyro 1 would be any%, also non-chitched. The match started off with Abdul leading everyone, including Luke, who was the expected winner. This is a lead that was held throughout all of Crash 2, but unfortunately for him, his lead was lost midway through Spyro 1, in which Mayo managed to catch up and win not only the match, but also IAS 10. This ended TheStickKid/Xindictive's 297 day reign and installed Manaidr as the eleventh IAS Champion. Statistics Game Statistics Matches involving multiple games are not counted. Medals IAS Nein 2nd Place.png Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from the United States Category:Tournament Veteran Category:IAS Medalist Category:IAS Champion